In My Arms
by ReneeTravis
Summary: Adelaide Zopiel is interning at Hogwarts School as part of her training to become an Auror. Guess who she is working with? You guessed it, Severus Snape. Set a year after Voldemort's downfall. This is a rewrite! More information inside!
1. Escort

**So this is a rewrite of my fanfiction I wrote a year and a half ago. (Or so!) I believe that I have matured as a writer and I wanted to give this one another shot at actually being a good story. You see, I thought it was really corny looking back at the chapters, and I really wanted to fix it. So there will be changes here and there, a better vocabulary, more plot ect ect.**

**So I, ReneeTravis, is pleased to present the revised version of In My Arms. Enjoy, and please remember to review/critique. I would really appreciate it.  
**

"I despise my hair." I said running a comb through it. "It looks ghastly, really. I wish I was a Metamorphagis."

it was awfully chilly considering that it was summertime. So, naturally, I was wearing my itchy blue sweater and long comfortable slacks. I looked like I were a lazy person. I couldn't bear to think of what the man who was coming to pick me up would say. I am one for great first impressions as they do wonders for starting interns. So I had guessed that I should change into something a little less horrid before he arrives.

I hate the way I look, just like I hate my name. Adelaide Zopiel. It's just..._odd!_ Who names their child after a city in Australia in the first place? Oh yes. That's right. My mother does.

My mother passed away last year, and I do really miss her. We would fight constantly which usually ended up with me storming off to my room and slamming the door. I was so happy to finally move out; but when she fell ill I had to come to her aid. I hated the constant bickering, but damn was this house quiet without her. Enough of that. I'll break down into hysterics and I am positive that the man coming to pick me up doesn't want to deal with that. I have heard that his patience is inhumanly low.

I am curious as to seeing how he is like? Is he as cruel as they say he is or will he tolerate someone as annoying as me? I was informed that he was my age. Twenty-three. I guess we have something, even though small, in common. But that doesn't necessarily mean we will get along and be best buddies. I have heard he can be a bastard. And I do not tolerate such types of people.

"Dammit, I have nothing presentable to wear!" I cried. Why did I care so much what a man whom I have never met thinks anyway? Oh yeah, he was going to be my boss. I forgot. Warm over pretty. Besides its not like anything _would _happen. No friendship, I must promise myself this. He is a DeathEater and I am an Auror-In-Training. Our history between the two is not very happy to say the least!

"What the hell, it must be an omen that I am stationed there. Or the others had gotten sick of me and wanted me out of their hair. Oh well, no matter. What is done is done." I said to myself.

Singing usually calms my nerves. I am very nervous. I began humming a tune, then eased into some lyrics; started twirling around my room. You know the drill. Perky young girl dances. He's late, I noticed soon. He's making me wait. How rude.

I jumped a few minutes later, the sound of a man chuckling scared me. I turned around to face a man with Black Hair; Black Eyes; Black Clothing. I see a trend. And, he looks kind of bitchy. Great. Just perfect. _Snape_.

"Can I help you Sir? It is kind of creepy to discover a strange man standing in the doorway of a young lady's bedchambers. Seriously, who do you think that you are? Please if you are a sociopath....or something, you should leave. If anything were to happen to _me_ my escort who will be here shortly will tear you a new one. He's a DeathEater."

Deep laughter again."Oh really? A young lady speaking in the manner that you are? And from a face like yours, oh dear. I am a former DeathEater, I would like to clarify. And it would be rather difficult to tear myself a new one. That is impossible and if I could I don't see why I would want to." he paused. "Judging by your attire, you were cold and were just in the process of changing your attire, because you had an escort arriving. A _male_ escort, at that."

I shivered noticeably by him and grabbed hold of my wand, frightened by this man before me. He gave me the shivers.

"Do I detect fear coming from you? Ah, yes. Are you uncomfortable that a DeathEater is in your home?" he asked silkily.

"I thought you were a _former_ DeathEater?"

He scoffed and came over to me. "We shouldn't argue. I am hear by request and quite frankly I have better things to do. Attend, now."

Taking my suitcase with one hand and his lean arm with another, Severus and I apparated. A feeling I had never gotten used to, like being pulled through a small tube and shot out again. No, it wasn't the most comfortable feeling in the world. I hated apparating. I preferred train, or broom. Or walking. Even though it was a good hundred or so miles from my home to Hogwarts. When we had arrived at our destination, I let go of his hand and my suitcase, and toppled over into the man, panicking and coughing.

I had felt him stiffen as I had my face buried into his chest. _His seemingly built chest I must add. _I felt my face grow red and I pushed myself away from him. Even though I had known him in my school days, he was still a stranger to me, and I to him. Awkward.

"Oh, I do apologize." I said loudly, and grinned at him.

"Oh yes. Hugging a bitchy DeathEater you hardly know. Not strange in the least. Its okay. Purely by accident, no?"

Smart ass. Okay then, we have another thing in common. Maybe he dyes his hair like I do, too. It's too dark. Unnaturally dark; Kind of elegant in a way. I wonder if he sings like I do, too? Nah...that's too...too..._him_. I laughed and coughed again. "_Former_ DeathEater, Severus. _Former._"

I stared into his eyes, mine narrowed. His began to gleam with what seemed to be a confused glow. "What is it now, Miss Zopiel?"

"Your eyes are weird. Do you wear contacts?"

"No." He answered stiffly, and he turned to walk away."Come, you are wasting my time. I have much work to do."

He does this as it begins to rain; he didn't even turn back to lend me a hand. Doesn't he know anything about..._normal people? _We don't like getting soaking wet when there is no need to be! And it is freezing!

I reached down to grab the handle of the suitcase and made my way up to the castle, him far ahead of me. After I had fallen over again and heard him roar with laughter as I was now covered in mud, he disappeared beyond the gate. One of which when I finally reached I found it was still unlocked. He left it unlocked for me. How nice of him to do so.

When I bumped into the Headmaster, and he had asked how I was doing, I erupted into one of my tangents.

"He left me outside in the dust! And it started raining, it was freezing! And when I fell down he pointed and laughed at me. Pointed and laughed instead of acting normal and helping me like anyone else would! That BASTARD...." I said rather quickly.

"Please do refrain from swearing. A lady should not swear anyway."

"I am sorry Sir, but he's a bastard...and it's not necessarily swearing if it is the truth, you know."

He chuckled. "Honestly, if I were young and twenty and I had seen a pretty young girl like you fall over, I would have laughed myself. He's a _boy_. We are like that." He smiled.

"How was your sum-" My sentence was interrupted as a cough echoed through the quiet hallway.

Severus. Never again will I apparate with him, when it is cloudy with a Chance of rain. I should have listened to that weather man. He is never right, but today....

"Come. I am to show you around, apparently. As requested my Headmaster Dumbledore himself." He turned on his heel, leaving me once again.

"Goodbye Professor, I'll see you a little later!" I called and ran after Snape. He was awfully fast!

We had ended up in the dungeons. After running up and down the stairs I was out of breath again, but he paid it no mind, again. I had already begun to dislike him. I did not wish to speak to him if I could help it. So, I was left to my own thoughts.

"...your classroom...." he said.

"WHAT?" I asked harshly.

"This will be our classroom." he paused and looked at me angrily. "You know I couldn't help but notice how childish you are."

"And I couldn't help but notice that you are an arsehole." I muttered.

Either he chose to ignore me or he didn't hear what I had said, because he continued. "We will be working together and need to set a good example for the children. If you are acting as one of them, then they will walk all over you." His voice was dripping with venom.

"Oh, sorry, _Sir._".

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Don't call me Sir, Adelaide. It is unnecessary."

He led me down the corridor and showed me where our bedchambers were. "This is my room. I am usually here sometime after 9 pm every night. If you need something, anything, ask." He said. So that meant, 'Unless you are bleeding out, don't bother me.'

My room also happened to be next to his. Excellent, really. He left me alone so he could go 'prepare for his classes' hich weren't going to start for another three weeks. Perfect, he hates me, too.

I wish I hadn't agreed to come here three weeks early. Dumbledore had known of my situation recently and wanted to make sure I had a safe place to stay. But, I hadn't realized that Severus would be here as well. This is going to be a long and awkward three weeks. I can already tell.

After Snape left I thanked the gods that he had. He has done nothing but infuriate me in just the two hours I had spent with him. He used to be so shy and polite. I wonder what happened to change him? Is it the DeathEater inside? I heard through my teachings that they put people through vigorous "training" and practically brainwash you into doing what the "Dark Lord" wants. Maybe it had to do with Lily? I mean, he fancied her, that was quite obvious. And she recently passed away; but everyone was sad about that.

I decided that it would be better for me to vent silently rather that..vocalizing my feelings. I wouldn't want him to come running, not that I thought he would in the first place. But to take precautions, I decided against it. No more of him today, thank you very much. I have had quite enough of the new Severus Snape to last these few weeks we will be training together. Well, I training with him. He had his 'apprenticeship' last year with Professor Quirrell as Snape wanted to have the DADA job. But, Dumbledore decided against it and instead hired him for the potions position. Maybe that's why he is pissed off! Better not rub it in his face....

I took a look around my room. My room was...for lack of a better word...wicked. My wardrobe was a beautiful cherry color, and gigantic, which in my case was useless as I did not have many clothing articles to begin with. My bookshelf! I was awed by how many books inhabited it! All of the ones I owned were here from my Auror in training ones to ones I used to read as a child. Brings back memories seeing them. Heck, it brings back memories being inside this castle!

My bed, a canopy bed! Black drapes cascaded from the top to the floor, one drawn and one tied to one of the posts on the bed frame. The blankets, I realized as I sat down...satin. Emerald satin sheets. My class colors. I was a Slytherin, after all. The bathroom was..normal. I laughed to myself. What was I expecting, anyway?

It seemed normal. Towels, toothpaste and a toothbrush. A large vanity, which contained a hairbrush and face cloths. I smiled. Just like at home. As for the "obvious", there was nothing that caught my eye more than a stained glass mural, which contained Persephone and Hades. Greek mythology was my muggle major.

Now that I have nothing really left to explore in my bedroom, as I was feeling particularly agoraphobic at the moment, so I thought about why I was stationed there. It angered me a little, but I know I'll get over it in good time.I am an Auror. Well, an Auror in training. Doesn't it seem peculiar that I was stationed here? This is not what I dedicated more than 84 hours of my life, per week, to do. Damn.

But, I'm glad I was sent here, because I really have no where else to go. My home was in foreclosure as my mother had passed away and the house didn't technically belong to her. So I got the notice that I had to be out soon. It is sad, but everything will turn out for the best, I have a feeling that it will!

I sat myself down on my bed, and laid myself down. It was only morning, but I felt drained through the entire week, excited by this new development in my life. So, I slept very little you could say. It wasn't long before sleep came over me and I drifted away.

A dream. I dream often. Especially after I have met someone new to me. So, of course, it was of him. The man I will be working with until, well, further notice. I saw him, but he did not see me. I heard these strange noises coming from him. Soft, undetectable noises. But I could kind of make them out.

Severus Snape was crying and kneeling in a room that was in wreckage. He was holding the limp body of a red-headed girl in his arms. With a young boy next to him, looking curiously from him to the woman, asking "What is wrong with mommy?" But, you know, baby babble.

Then he disappeared, leaving the dead woman and boy alone in ruin, stepping over the slump of what was once a man and over the threshold. It was Lily.

I recall the way he had looked at her from fifth year to seventh year. Fifth year was when I transferred, but I didn't know much of him. We never even spoke together except a few rare times. But, and I am angry at my self for allowing this to happen...I was instantly attracted to him! His looks, his shy attitude and his intellect. But, I had lost that feeling when he became a DeathEater. I won't say that I am happy he had suffered such a loss, because I am not happy. I remember crying over her death, and him. The pain he must be going through.

But this is just a dream, correct? It cannot be something in my self conscience. Because...well...he's Snape. That's all he's ever been since...forever. When I was younger, I was naive, stupid. Liking him!

"Please! This is absurd! I don't like him!" I called out loud, awaking from my dream.

"What is absurd, Miss Zopiel? Your attire, or just you?"

I turned my attention to the corner of the room, where Snape was standing. He was near a fireplace....my fireplace. I must have missed it when I looked around my room. He was starting a small fire there, to warm what I noticed was an incredibly cold room.

"Neither me or my attire. My dream..."I grew hot around my neck.

"Am I absurd, Miss Zopiel?"

"No, I don't think so. I haven't seen you for a while so I don't remember you really. You're a pain in my ass, yes. Absurd, no. Why?"

"You were muttering my name in your sleep, whimpering about something. ." He sneered, but it was very cocky. Almost a smile. Close enough for him.

"Was I? I was! Oh...Oh Gods, no...no-no-no-no-no! It wasn't that type of dream!" I voiced my thoughts again. Damn. I don't think that needed mentioning.

"I didn't think it was...that didn't need mentioning, Miss Zopiel. Not at all." His face was a soft shade of pink in the making.

Whatever Adelaide. Change the subject! Change the Subject! But what? Weather-Sports-Teaching-Weather...weather...I think I thought of that...what, three times? Three. My lucky number today.

"Why are you in my room, Snape? You should have knocked!" I asked, perturbed by our last conversation. I got up out of bed, and walked over to him. His obsidian eyes following my movements.

"I did. I wanted to make sure you were situated alright. Not on my own accord, so don't get your hopes up. I was asked to. You didn't say anything, so I came in. You were sleeping, and shivering. I was going to pull the blankets over you, but I feared you would awaken. And, as of what I already gather from you: Silence is Golden. So I started a fire in the fireplace, because you would have, somehow, managed to burn the castle down." Burned it down? Silly man.

He got up to leave. "Are you coming? Dinner is being served to us...a welcome party...and you haven't eaten all day."

I nodded and joined him, closing the door behind myself and him. "How do you know that?"

He ignored me.

"That comment...about burning down the castle, Severus?"

"Yes, Miss Zopiel?"

"The castle is made of stone."

He smirked. "Come, they are waiting for us."

We walked together in silence and very slowly. I was embarrassed by that sudden outburst in my bedroom. Had I really thought I needed to reassure him that it was not a sexual dream between him and I? But the way he looked at me was questioning! What was I supposed to do? Ignore it? I cannot help the things OI say, I just spit them out without thinking! I should remember what happens every time I do, therefore we won't have to walk in suck awkward silence!

Damn...even the crickets aren't making any noise!

"Miss Zopiel?" Severus broke the silence.

"What? You know, Severus, you may call me by my first name. Its Adelaide. Add-el-ayde."

"Yes...I just wish to apologise, once again, for my harshness towards you. It was unfair."

I almost crashed into him, when he stopped short outside the Entrance Hall doors. But, thankfully I didn't. The last thing I'd need is for another staff member to catch us in a compromising position.

Entering the dining hall, I was amazed. I hadn't seen it in three years, and it didn't look any different. Severus patted me on the shoulder, and muttered in my ear, "Welcome back, Miss Zopiel." I laughed nervously. "Yes, you too, Severus."

I walked up to the table where the other staff were sitting. I grinned sheepishly at them as they looked our way, and I waved, forgetting the attire I was in. Damn. My sweater and slacks. Might as well work with it, and apologize, I guess.

"Sorry for the way I am dressed. It was very unprofessional of me." I laughed.

"Adelaide, dear. Nothing to apologize for. Come, and eat some of this lovely food. Do try the Kidney Pie, it's quite good."

"Oh, thank you very much, Professor!." And I bowed politely.

Taking a seat near a tiny wizard whose name has slipped my mind...Flitwick! Yes, He was the one who taught me how to play wizard chess. But, whenever I played, he played muggle chess with me. Because I was highly bothered by wizard chess. I thought it was very violent and barbaric. It reminded me of dark things that happened before. But, enough of that. Time to eat!

I looked in front of me and my eyes met one of my previous one who was constantly giving me detentions because of my fowl language. I looked at her and smiled. And, shocking me, she smiled back.

"I remember you only too well, Adelaide Zopiel. You were a Slytherin, transferred here from America in your fifth year. You were the one with quite the vocabulary." She chuckled.

"Yes, Professor. That was me." I smiled at her attempt to make me feel welcome back.

I looked at Severus, and we made eye contact. He looked miserable, even more so than usual. I sent him a 'its-going-to-be-over-soon' look. But he just nodded curtly and looked away, unnerved. I wonder what he is upset about? I wish I could hear far away. But, listening is not one of my strong points. I was glad when the gathering was finally over. For some reason, I'm constantly tired lately. Hopefully, I wont have anymore interruptions in my sleeping pattern. With a final good-night to the staff, I set off to bed. Unaware that I was being followed far behind by my fellow Slytherin-graduate. I stopped and turned my self around. Walking forward until I was face to face with him.

"Can I help you, Severus?"

"No, I'm just off to bed, just like you. I'm very tired...I haven't slept well lately."

'That's now a third thing to add to my list.' I thought to myself.

"Me neither. But, aren't you a Potions Master? Can't you make something for yourself, Severus?"

"Yes, I can. It would help me out a lot. Knock me right on my arse, it would. But trouble with potions is, you can become addicted to them, depend on them, like any other drug. And the last thing I need is to be drug addicted on the first day of my new job. I'd be sacked for sure."

I laughed. He was lying, through his teeth. But, for his sake, I went along with it.

"Your voice..."

My face dropped. Great. He was going to say something about my voice, my singing. That I'm tone-deaf, or something. Like everyone else has before.

I wasn't listening to what he was saying, I hung my head once more, and he lifted it to look into my eyes.

"Are you listening to me, Adelaide? Because, as far as I'm concerned, there is nothing fascinating about your shoes or the stone floor. You have a beautiful voice. Although, it annoys me incredibly, your singing was soothing, and it made me forget about..."

He stopped. And pulled away from me roughly. "Well..."he walked past me. "Good-night, Miss Zopiel."

I had sung that night, too. Not as quietly as I usually could have. I didn't care at the moment if he was lying to me or not. That night, we both deserved to forget.


	2. Not So Much of A Good Start Part 1

This morning I had awoken to the cold and, to my surprise, I was alone. I had half-expected Snape to be there as he was the last few times I had been in my bedroom. Thankful, yes, because I had not wanted to deal with hi this morning. Even though we had taken a break from our clashing, I still was not ready for it to start so early. I keep this in mind so I won't be surprised if we start fighting today. Or the next...or the next.

I am sure he is a wonderful person once you get to know him....okay, maybe not wonderful, but good. I don't see a blossoming friendship anytime soon, however, that's for sure. We get on each others nerves. No surprise there. Maybe because we are both Slytherins? I don't know. And right now, I don't care. My stomach is upset.

"I'm going to take a shower, maybe that would help." I yawned quietly.

I got out of bed, and went into the bathroom, and turned the shower head on. Stepping out of my bed clothes and into the shower, I let out a sigh. Hot water streamed down my back, soothing it and making my stomach feel better. Lately my emotions have gotten the better of me, and my stomach has suffered for it. 'I shouldn't be so anxious all the time, I'll get myself sick, and I'll have to be hospitalized again.'

What was it that made me sad? Was it the death of my mother or the fallout that I had had with my father? Was it the pressure of getting good scores on my training as an Auror, or was it my lack of sleep? Maybe because of Lily and James' death? A mixture of a little bit of everything? Maybe. I did miss the Potters. I remember that I was invited to the wedding. My Gods, was she ever with child then. A boy, I believe. Harry was going to be his name, I had been told. Snape had attended as a guest. More like Lily had felt pity for him, for some reason or another. she was like that. The look on his face when she finished her vows....Was she ever beautiful! White gown and red hair up in curls! And James with a big grin on his face. Remus laughing and making small talk with Severus. Sirius was drunk during the after-party. It was great, it really was.

Her..their death. That day was so quiet. Children were unaware of what was going on around them. But, even though they had died people were rejoicing! October 31st. A day to remember; a day to celebrate the fall of a horribly evil...thing. Aurors should have been on the look-out better; Sirius should not have been the secret-keeper. Fucking traitor. We all trusted him.

I was awoken from my thoughts with a loud raping at the bathroom door. I bet that is Snape right now.

"Hold on, I'm in the shower! I'll be out in a few moments!" I yelled over the shower's noise.

"Would you hurry up? I keep getting sent down here to make sure you eat something! Like I am your keeper, yeah, sure! I should just move in, or something...." he complained. Or joked. I could never tell with people like him.

I had ignored that last comment. Disturbing images came to mind. I shivered, although the water was scolding hot. I shut it off, climbed out of the shower, wrapped up in a towel. I had gotten dressed, brushed my hair and my teeth; I was taking as long as possible doing the simplest of things. Just to annoy him, and it was enjoyable, too.

"Finally, Miss Zopiel. Can we get something to eat now? I'm starving, and you certainly look peckish yourself." he paused. "Are you alright? You look as if you have been crying your eyes out."

I scoffed. "No, I am fine, thank you very much. And the name is Adelaide. Drop the formalities, the school year hasn't even begun yet!"

Sighing, he took a hold of my hand. That pissed me off. I do not enjoy being treated like a child. Yanking myself away, he turned to give me this look which I, again, ignored. "I know where the Great Hall is, thank you Severus. If you are so bored of escorting me everywhere then you don't have to. Ignore your "orders" for once."

He turned then, as usual, and walked away. Good riddance. I can walk alone in the peace and quiet. He probably is rejoicing in his head. Hooray! But, he had kept an even and steady pace. Right next to me. Perfect, what does Snape want now? Better yet, what was he ordered to do?

"Did you sleep well last night?" he asked softly. "If you weren't crying, then you obviously re still tired. So?" I don't think I was crying.

"Neither. I am fine, Severus thank you. What about you, did you sleep at all?"

He laughed. "No, not really. I don't sleep much these days. As you very well know."

Silence again. The sun shown above the horizon now, above the trees. The splashes from the Black Lake could be heard from where we walked. Interesting, I haven't been there forever. I should go and visit while I am here, before the kids arrive. Before I knew it, we had reached the hall again. "Thank you for escorting me, you didn't need to."

"Well, yeah. I did. You're my apprentice. And it was by the request..."

"...of Dumbledore. I got you." I laughed.

Breakfast consisted of eggs and bacon, which I enjoyed more than I should have. But it had been so long since I had had a decent meal, I couldn't help myself! No, I ate like a human being and not a farm animal, thank you very much. Elf-made crunchy bacon and warm buttery eggs to start the day off...quite nicely, actually. A nice hot shower; an escort from a much more tolerable Snape; a wonderful breakfast. Yeah, things are getting better. I hope, better not make assumptions of things too fast. I remember what happened last time!

Well, yesterday.

I really did enjoy walking around the grounds again. it was peaceful, and thankfully, quiet. The Whomping Willow still stood, thrashing around for some unknown reason. I don't know why this is still here...someone could get seriously hurt! Then there ws the pathway that led to an opening surrounded by trees and these strange beings called Thesterals; beings which could only be seen if you have witnessed death. Its not that sad, really. Death is all around us. Sooner or later, you will be able to see one. They're quite beautiful creatures, really.

After I reached the outside of the garden, I decided it to be time to head back and help Snape. He'd be pissed if I made him wait any longer. Working with him has actually been quite enjoyable today. I hope it stays such.

I spoke too soon. When I had come back, he looked livid as I had hoped he wouldn't be. However, he didn't lash out as I had thought he would. Previous experiences with my trainers had made me paranoid, I expect. "Miss Zopiel, please finish your side of the cupboard. We still have other things to prepare."

"Adelaide, dammit!" I thought.

I may have heard him chuckle then, but I figured I had imagined it. Its not like he can read minds or anything.

When we were finished, I let out a sigh of relief. Wondering what we were to do next, I turned around and met his eye. I shivered. Why was he looking at me like that? Curiously, questioning; I couldn't figure it out. I send him a swift smile and asked, "Well, what next?"

He shook his head. "I assume it would be prudent to clean the classroom. At least make it look presentable for our incoming students. We must look like professionals, after all." he rolled his eyes. "Come, Miss Zopiel."

I huffed. "As you wish, Snape."

Tidying up the classroom had been faster than I had expected. We used magic, of course, so that may be the reason. After we had done what we set out to do, we sat down. It was quiet for a good few minutes. Silence really is nice, especially after being on your feet for so long. You can almost drift away...

"What made you decide to become an Auror-In-Training?" Severus asked.

I opened one eye. "The same reason anyone else does. To capture bad guys and make our world a safer place."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, but why did _you_. Any special reason?"

I remained quiet for a moment. "To protect those that I love. Alastor Moody had told me that my reasons weren't good enough, however. I don't see anything else better. Protecting your loved ones, how great is that? They'll be safe because you had it in your power to protect them!"

"Not everyone can be saved just because you had the ability to." he waited. "Look at Headmaster Dumbledore. Look at anyone who wants to set out to protect their loved ones. It all ends in pain. Nothing good ever comes of it. Sad, but true."

My eyes narrowed. "Why must you always be so negative?"

"Why are you always so perky?"

My heart skipped a beat.

"I have my reasons, Severus."

He cocked an eyebrow. 'And why is that?"

I smiled warmly at him. "Look at how far we've come; how much we have accomplished! Isn't that..."

"It's not particularly grand, no," he paused. "Adelaide, please leave. You are done for now."

He stood and went over to his back room. "Come back a little later."

I obeyed, as usual.

I wonder what _his_ issue is. Is it so hard to be positive at lest once in a while? No one can really be THAT miserable. Can they? Well....maybe he needs some time to think or be alone. I don't know. Maybe I'll go and 'bother' Albus instead. If I remember correctly his room was protected by two gargoyles who would not move until you spoke the password. I'll just name off some weird candy names until I get it right.

Wow, the hallways seem longer than usual. Probably because I was a 'child' last time I was here. Who knows. I had forgotten how beautiful the architecture was here. All the colors regarding the houses here were painted in the ceilings. Wow, never noticed that before.

I had made it to the two gargoyles and called out "Cockroach Clusters" to "Licorice Wands" until I finally discovered the pass. I muttered a cheery thanks to the guards and bounded up the tall winding staircase. This would be enjoyable. Albus is always relied upon when you need to talk. Conversations with him are never boring, to say the least. Anything from Chamber Pots to Voldemort.

Yet much to my disappointment I didn't see him sitting at his desk as usual. Although his voice called my name from the corner of the room. Friendly and wise as always. This was going to be a great conversation. I can tell already.

"Good afternoon, Sir." I said and smiled as I walked over to join him.


	3. Not So Much of A Good Start Part 2

"How has your stay been so far?" He asked, sipping from his cup of tea.

"Its honestly hard to say; it hasn't been a long time." I replied, enjoying speaking to the man in front of me.

Fawkes screeched playfully, nipping at something which I could not see. I laughed at its playfulness and returned my attention to Dumbledore. "Well, I am happy being here again; feeling a little nostalgic, but other than that..."

"Oh, and how are you and Severus getting along?" He winked at me.

I scoffed. "Alright, I guess. He just _dismissed_ me from his classroom because I told him why I wanted to be an Auror. He got all angry with me for no reason. I don't understand him, sir."

He smiled warmly at me, took another sip from his up of tea, and replied. "Severus is..needless to say, socially awkward. He's been through a lot of drastic changes and he is finding it difficult to adjust to these new circumstances. Isn't quite over being a Death Eater; you've seen them, Adelaide, haven't you? Their rehabilitation is just awful."

"That's no excuse, sir. Just look at Lucius Malfoy and what he has done. While I don't agree with him much at all, in the past he has treated me with as much respect as he can muster for a witch of my blood status. Severus, on the other hand..." I rambled on, complaining. Although it was very un-ladylike of me, I needed to get all this frustration off my chest. I felt bad for Albus; but he just sat there and nodded, allowing me to vent. When I finished, he was quiet for a few minutes before responding.

The man chuckled warmly. "Well, it seems you both are getting on each others last nerve, and neither of you are doing much to prevent it. Adelaide, you understand his reasoning for acting the way he is; it takes time for some to get over what goes on at those meetings. I would advise you not to mention anything of the sort to Severus. As you know, he has a mean streak and you have not seen the worst of his temper tantrums. You cannot change who he is by talking to other people about it, you need to talk to the person in question. You understand this, Adelaide."

I nodded in understanding and approval. I certainly did. We talked for a while longer, of days in the past, things I had done as a student that I should not have done, and didn't get caught for. I mentioned the group of four boys: Remus, Peter, Sirius and James. We talked of how they really were good kids, how it is a shame that the lives of two had already been lost, while one was in jail and the other..god knows where. I mentioned Lily and successfully hid my emotions from Albus; no good in breaking down in front of him now. Crying is a sign of weakness, and I was not a weak girl.

The clock chimed and I looked up. Severus would be expecting me again, and I don't want him to be ticked that I was late...again. I bid the man adieu, gave him a quick hug, and went on my way down to the dungeons. I wondered what we would do next?

When I arrived at the classroom, I got a rushed scent of pine and other potions ingredients. The man was already slaving away over a hot cauldron, making potions for Madame Pomfrey, most likely. He did not look up when I entered the classroom, nor did he when I exaggeratedly closed the door and walked over. Was he really that angry at me? Geez, he needs to calm down a little. Save that anger and discipline for the rowdy students...

"I'm not angry with you, you know, Miss Zopiel. I'd just appreciate it if you kept...how and what we have done to get to where we are. For the time being at least." He looked up and an odd glint lit his eyes, for a few moments before it disappeared. "We need to gather ingredients from the greenhouses and from inside the Forbidden Forest. I would like you to stick close to me, as thew woods are quite dangerous, and I don;t think Albus would appreciate the new staff member dying on my watch." He smirked as he put out the fire from beneath, allowing the cauldron and its contents to simmer down as we made our leave.

The warm air met us as we stepped outside the castle. The sun was beginning to set, though that did not stop us from accomplishing what we had to do. I was asked...well, told by Severus to gather what he called Abyssinian Shrivelfig, as the students will be using it in the following term. Well, that was easy, did he leave the task to collecting the more...potent ingredients to himself? But why? Its not like I am clumsy or anything like that. I sighed angrily as I put the ingredients into a pouch that stores them, carefully as to not break any part of the plant.

"Miss Zopiel, are you finished yet? We need to make it into the forest before dusk. That's when the woods are at their most dangerous." he voiced his concerns in his monotone voice.

_"Well, Adelaide, better get a move on."_ I thought. _ "Don't need him throwing another hissy fit." _

I quickly became more excited as we ventured further into the woods. In my school days, I never quite over-stepped the outer border of the forest. I was always too for getting into trouble and, well, dying. Severus took long strides and it was difficult for me to keep up but I managed just fine. I needed to get used to these treatments, I was going to be his assistant. That, of course, won't ever stop me from mouthing off. I laughed and he stopped to turn and look at me.

"Yes?" he asked softly, giving me a questioning look. His eyes pierced mine, and I looked away. Why does he always do that?

I regained my composure, and replied. "Its nothing, Snape. Lets go."

He mentioned we needed to gather some special herbs such as ones for help with sleep or pain. That when they were found they needed to be picked with much care, like always, as the plants were very delicate. Also, something to do with the pollen from a flower...he said, and he emphasized this, not to touch it.

"Zopiel, watch yourself." he muttered as we stepped into an open space full of weeds and flowers; none of which were what we required, really. The herbs were easy to spot, therefor I set off to work. Snape, he did the same; in silence.

"Hey, what exactly are we needing these for? These are elementary ingredients!" I asked.

He sighed. "As I said, mine and Madame Pomfrey's stocks are running short; we both need to make sure we are all set for the next few months. It would be unwise if there happened to be an accident involving a student and what we needed has been found to be..ah...insufficient."

Short and to the point, like always. Just like when we were students here. I smiled; he hasn't changed leaves of the ingredients were sticky and foul smelling. Eww...this is why I _loathed_ gathering. Its always so very messy. But, it must be done. For the kids. Again, they were picked and set into a separate pouch. Severus, off to the side gracefully trailing his fingers down the flower's petals, taking only what was needed and nothing more. I went back to work and became lost in thought. Time passed quickly.

I jumped as my name was called; he spoke it so softly I almost missed it

"Adelaide, we are done here...for now. Its getting dark and we must make it up to the castle safely and in one piece." I turned and he was looking at me, not like before but I couldn't place a finger on it. I shrugged it off. It must not be that important anyway. I followed orders as directed.

When we made it back to the school, we put the stores away in the correct order and container as to not mess what we had done earlier. I rambled on about how much fun I had had in the woods, and I could have sworn he cracked a smile...but it was just a trick of the light. Because as I laid my eyes on him it disappeared...or it was never really there. We did the same for Madame Pomfrey, who was ecstatic that something was done for her, so she said.

The meal went the same. We ate, didn't speak to one another and we walked one another to our bedchambers. How boring. I hope it won't quite be like this every day. That would make for no fun at all. When we made it to my door, he continued walking; but not before a muttered "Good job today, Zopiel" from him. I smiled.

_Good job today._ What is this? Are things looking up? I hope so, I really do. Or this would just be a long year for all of us.


	4. Who Wear Their Hearts On Their Sleeve

A few days had passed since our trip into the woods, and things did indeed look good so far. He had been less like himself towards me; well less often. I had come to enjoy his company. I like to think he does of mine, but that is unlikely. We had completed a lot of the work he had set out for us, now we had more time to actually enjoy the last two and a half weeks. Which was fantastic; I enjoyed sleeping late when I can. He was late for breakfast; which is unusual for him because he is the one waking me up, for the last few days. Ah, he must be in the Dungeons, preparing potions. I should probably be down there helping him, but he'd probably scold me for not eating what his definition of a proper breakfast is. I find it cute. Though I need to spend a little less time around him these days.

Starting from the day he came to pick me up, I have been reminded of Lily. They were best friends and together all the time. But Lily was always there for me when I needed her; she was my best friend too. I've been nearly in tears as of late, and I don't like it. Crying is a sign of weakness, and I did not want to show my week side, especially to Severus Snape, of all people. He would probably hold it over my head for the rest of the school year. Yet...it just hurts too much not to do so. Again, I don't want to show weakness and I'm not the only one who misses her. I don't want to come across as selfish. Crying because _I_ miss her and not because she is dead. Snape knew her more than I did and, heck, he was in _love_ with the girl. I can only imagine how he feels right about now. Is it really so bad, though, that I wish to mourn over her death by outward emotions?

I can almost hear my father's voice in my head. _"You're so selfish; you're so weak. Stop your crying....."_ I am so happy I never have to hear his voice ever again. Horrible, abusive man. He can go to hell for all I care. Never there for me and my mother when we needed him most. Always wasting away our savings on what he wanted to do; gambling and alcohol and god knows what else. But, anyways, no use thinking about him or what he had done to us in the past. He is long gone, back in America, with his _girlfriend_. Well, time for me to finish up hear. Snape is probably waiting for me...

"_Ohhh...."_ My stomach flipped and my heart pained. Adelaide. Stop this now and calm yourself. I should remember that for future reference. Okay, so maybe I'm not ready. I just don't want Snape to have to deal with me, nor do I want to deal with how he will react to be bawling like a baby over someone he loves. Ow. Again? Why do I hurt? Am I really that selfish? Dad was right. Like always.

Alright, I'll try to clear my head on the way there. I cleared my plate, bid the other teachers that were there a god morning and a see you later, and went off down the Great Hall and into the main. It was a pretty day outside, so I could tell by my observations. I sincerely hoped I would get to go outside sometime today and relax like Snape said I could. That would be really nice.

My thoughts continued to stray back to the girl I was so desperate to stop thinking of. And it only got worse as I grew closer and closer to the man I was about to see. Why must his eyes bore into me like that? My gods....I just can;t take it anymore....

**********

_'Where is she?' _I thought as I sat in my..._our_ classroom, reading the paper. Is she eating? Usually she has issues with getting up to eat in the morning. Must be because I asked her to be here earlier; straggling as always. Blasted girl. Then again, it really is early. But we're supposed to finish up in the room. Yesterday she found some nasty bugs (and screamed about it when she discovered them) so now we have to fix the issue before the others arrive. No use in starting an uproar in my..._our_...classroom.

I remembered her from a few years back. She hasn't changed at all. Still the same, stubborn and childish Adelaide I knew in my school days. Funny; she doesn't seem to like me much anymore. And even after I lightened up on the way I treat her, too. Am I doing something wrong? I mean...If we are to cooperate these next few months, we need to at least like each other, or at least pretend to, in order for cooperation to take place.

She thinks about how far we have come and how wonderful it is. Does she not know hat I have done? How is that wonderful? I'm a _horrible_ person. She must know this, and I wish she'd see so. Then she may stop thinking about how wonderful we are. She also thinks about Lily often. Damn Occlumens. Why can't she just cry and move on like she wants to? It would certainly be a load off my mind. I have to look at this girl all day and I certainly do not need to be reminded of Lily every time I do. It is painful; Adelaide knows this. Maybe she doesn't know of Occlumency? Foolish girl.

Now where is she? Ah, I hear her coming down the hall, singing softly as always. This is one of the only times she is quiet. I like this, and I wonder why she can't be like this all the time? It clashes with the mood I am attempting to set in here. Those students are going to walk all over her. Which actually may be an amusing sight to see...Wait, now she has stopped walking down the hall now? _Ugh_. Quit dawdling, Zopiel.

I put the Daily Prophet down and walked over to the door, swinging it open quickly. Yes, without a doubt in my mind, there she was, down the hall, back towards me. What was she doing now? Up to one of her silly little games again? I made my way towards her, calling out to her as I did so.

"Zopiel! What are you doing? You do realize you are late, _again. _It was your idea in the first place." She didn't respond, but she had jumped as I spoke. But, still, she did not turn to face me. Once I was in reach of touching her and turning her to face me, she attempted to hide her face. And stifled a quiet sob.

**********

He made me turn to face him. Now he could see my face strained in sadness, tears streaking down my face and falling like rain. Yet, he did not sigh out in anger or irritation. Nor did he laugh and make fun of how I looked at that moment. It was as if he understood somewhat.

"Miss Zopiel? Are you alright?" He asked softly, "...Adelaide, what is wrong?"

I sniffed and whimpered. "I just...I miss Lily, so much. You must think me selfish now..you miss her more! I shouldn't cry like this! Its so unfair to you..." My voice trailed off and I gasped as he pulled me into a tight hug. "I miss her, Severus!"

"No." he shushed me. "Its alright. _You are not a selfish person...._"

He let out what seemed to be a strangled sigh. Though I couldn't see his face to tell whether he was sharing the same feelings I had at that moment, or if he was truly annoyed with me. I'd like to think it wasn't the latter. I like to think he does understand.

I don't know how long that we stood there. I didn't hear anything but his ragged breathing and steady heartbeat. Although he was holding me tightly, I was trembling something fierce and for good reason. I never let out my sad emotions to anybody. Why was he different? Is it because we shared a common interest, a friend? Because we both loved the same girl, though differently, with all our hearts? And felt some what, and more for him, pain for her loss?

I calmed, and he must have sensed this because he pulled away from me abruptly and rubbed his eyes. "Let us leave those nasty little buggers for a later time. For now...we need a break." He flashed me a _very_ rare smile.

I followed his lead, and after a few moment of silence spoke up. "You know Severus, you're very handsome when you smile."

He laughed. "No, not really."

My eyes narrowed and I walked in front of him, "Yes. _Yes you are._ And don't you dare let anyone tell you otherwise."

And so, we continued on. The sun shining not so high up in the sky leaving us plenty of time to enjoy it. It may brighten up the mood for us.

"You know, she used to tell me that all the time...."

**Come on, _guys!_ You're making me a saaaad panda by not reviewing/critiquing. D: I love reading them and it always makes me happy when I see one come up on here and in my E-Mail! :D **

**I am in college right now and other things have come up so I have little time to write; updates will be sporadic for now until I actually get time to write more like I want to. It also doesn't help that I keep coming into frequent Writers' Blocks! XD**

_**But this semester is almost over. Yay! **_


End file.
